Say it Right
by Kasaki Kihoya
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram get into a fight over three little words. YuuRam Attemp at fluffy awesomeness.... did it work? Shonen-ai


**Geez.... three days after discovering this anime and I'm obsessed! Oh, well.... Wolfram is just TOO ADORABLE!!!!**

**~cough cough~ Excuse my total fangirlly-ness over Wolfram....!**

**on with the one-shot!**

**Yes, I said it..... one-shot**

**Say it right**

'Ahh! I can't believe I said _that_ last night! I mean, not that I didn't mean it, but it was totally the wrong time!'

As the Yuuri, the 27th Maou, paced across his room in Blood Pledge Castle, his hands were in the air whirling around in crazy motions while his face was contorted with a hard to interpret mixture of astonishment, guilt, and a small amount of satisfaction.

' I mean, I suppose it was somewhat Wolfram's fault, but I'm to blame to! I was the one who kept egging him on... Hmm... How am I gonna fix this?' Yuuri's pacing stopped, just so the Maou could fall to his knees next to the window.

"I don't want him to be mad at me. I couldn't even sleep after he left last night! Wait, what am I saying! It's _so_ not because of him that I can't... Oh! Who am I kidding? Of course I can't sleep at all without him. I've gotten too used to him being there. Stupid Wolfram and his overbearing protectiveness..." Yuuri allowed his head to knock against the wall underneath the window, and it rolled towards the side facing the door.

"Wolfram, please come back."

Wolfram von Bielefelt was definitely not the romantic type. It was true, he had his moments, but he couldn't seem to understand how _that_ had turned into one of them. All he knew was that he wasn't mad at Yuuri for _what_ he had said, but merely _how_ he had said it.

"I swear, that stupid Wimp is gonna pay for making me look like a fool in front of him! He is way too carefree to be a good Maou, and that is a disgrace to my honor! If he is going to be _my_ fiancée, there is no way he is going to be that.... that **loose**!"

The Bielefelt prince raised his hands to claw at his hair, but showed tremendous restraint in clenching them into fists by his sides instead. Though he had admitted to Yuuri many times, although indirectly, how much he loved him, there was no way to express how mad he made the blond at times. It was because of how he felt that he got so mad. It was only Yuuri that Wolfram could be this passionate about.

"Wolfram, what's gotten you so worked up? Where's Yuuri?" Konrad(yes, that is how you _actually_ spell his name), Wolfram's human half-brother inquired.

Wolfram exploded. He wasn't ready to deal with people yet, and stupid Konrad should have known just by looking. "Ahh! That stupid Wimp is in his room sulking, and it's NOT my fault. This is entirely HIS fault for saying stupid wimpy things at the wrong time! Stop smiling like that before I'm forced to take it off for you!"

It was impossible to keep in any longer. Konrad began to chuckle at the immature Wolfram. No matter how much he pretended, he was still a kid.

"AHH! Stop snickering!" Wolfram's face was burning a bright red.

Yuuri had fallen asleep against his window, and was quite peaceful there. At least, he was until a certain Blond strode into the room. The resonating sound of the steel door crashing against the wall had alerted the entire castle of what was about to take place. "YUURI!!!!" Wolfram's yell echoed throught the room. Said boy had jolted awake completely at the harshness in his fiancé's voice.

"W-wolfram! Doushita?" Wolfram's regal emerald eyes were over flowing with the anger and exhaustion thinking so throughly had caused him. "Yuuri, you backstabbing hypocrite! How dare you say _those _words to me in such in awful situation?!" Suddenly something clicked in Yuuri's mind: _Those words?_

"Oh! You mean 'I love you'?" Both boys felt their faces flame up as Yuuri once again spoke before speaking. "Of course! What else would I mean?" Wolfram exclaimed loudly. "I meant it though! You don't have to get mad at me for that. Unless...." The last word before Yuuri trailed off hopelessly had caught both Wolfram's attention and worry.

"Unless?"

Yuuri gazed straight into Wolfram's jade colored eyes with his own coal orbs. "Unless you don't feel that way." He had said the words so confidently, with every intent on discovering the truth, and an edge of hovering betrayal. Emerald eyes widened, and smothered ashes squinted, as silence hung over the air. Yuuri knew why the other was hesitating now of all times. He wasn't sure if Yuuri could handle really hearing the words.

"I am ready, you know. That's why I said it in the first place. So, you better hurry up, because I'm not going to wait forever for an answer." Fear had finally reached the depths of Wolfram's gaze, and his mouth shot open, but no sound emerged. "It's okay. Just say what you feel." Yuuri pressed on indignantly.

A small pause took place before the Blond was able to emit sound. "I love you too."

In that short moment, with the courage Yuuri had acquired during the conversation, he leaned over and placed his lips gently over Wolfram's. The other boy's eyes widened in total shock of this gesture, but slid shut as he realized it was rather pleasant. Somewhere inside both of them, an alarm had gone off, and everything felt different. They had become hypersensitive to their senses, mostly that of touching. As their arms slid around each other, their lips separated. Yuuri's normal happy and carefree look had returned. "I love you, Wolfram!"

Wolfram, still slightly taken aback by Yuuri's confidence, couldn't help but let his gaze be taken over by a look that consisted of nothing but his intense love for the boy sitting in front of him.

"I love you too, Yuuri."

OH!!! Please tell me what you think!!! Should I write more for this area? I think it's quite good!!!! Either way, let me know, this is my first attempt at fluff, so yea! R&R!!!


End file.
